Field
Various features relate to a package substrate comprising a surface interconnect and a trench comprising electroless fill.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional integrated package 100 that includes a substrate 102, a set of interconnects 104, a first die 106, a second die 108, a first set of die to package interconnects 116, a second set of die to package interconnects 118, and a third set of solder balls 120. The third set of solder balls 120 is for a substrate to motherboard interconnect. The first set of die to package interconnects 116 and/or the second set of solder balls 118 may be solder balls. The set of interconnects 104 includes traces, which are located inside the substrate 102. The first die 106 is coupled to the substrate 102 through the first set of interconnects 116. The second die 108 is coupled to the substrate 102 through the second set of interconnects 118. The third set of solder balls 120 is coupled to the substrate 102. The first die 106 and the second die 108 are coupled to the third set of solder balls 120 through the set of interconnects 104 in the substrate 102. Typically, the third set of solder balls 120 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown).
Conventional integrated packages, such as the one described in FIG. 1, have certain limitations and downsides. For example, conventional integrated packages are limited by the routing density and can be costly to fabricate. There is a need to provide integrated devices that are cheaper to produce, as well as having better (e.g., higher) routing density characteristics. Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective integrated package that has a low profile but also takes up a little real estate as possible. Ideally, such an integrated package will also provide higher density connections with the dies.